jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: The Fanfiction
Jurassic Park: The Fanfiction is a W.I.P. fanfic written by JurassicTimes (me) and originally posted on the JP Legacy forums. Plot On the costal island of Isla Nublar, John Hammond, a wealthy old man, creates a theme park featuring living, breathing, dinosaurs drawn from prehistoric DNA as the main attraction. Before announcing the "park" to the world, he invites some of the top minds in mathematics and paleontology --along with his own grandchildren and one of their friends-- to experience the park first hand before it opens, and convince investors to continue supporting the park. However, deception among the park's staff leads to a horrible aftermath where the tourists and staff become nothing more but sitting ducks for hungry, ferocious dinosaurs. Development The fanfiction was originally a edit of the original David Keopp screenplay which was uploaded and shared on Jurassic Park Legacy in a thread on what people would do if they were alive in the universe of Jurassic Park and tourists during the Isla Nublar incident. The idea was resparked ten months later and began re-release in chapters in a novel-like formatting. Characters Listed below are the main and secondary characters that appear in Jurassic Park: The Fanfiction, these are likely to change as more Chapters are written and posted. Alan Grant Dr. Grant is a world-renown paleontologist, born and raised in North Carolina, Grant moved to the Montana Badlands after graduating from university. He has since spent much time, effort, and money into finding and digging up the most accurate and complete skeletal remains of dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. He has a wild imagination, looking at things like barren landscapes and imagining them as lush jungles and forests of eras gone by. He also occasionally ends up blabbering on about what he knows or thinks he knows about dinosaurs and prehistoric eco-systems. He has a dislike for children and usually mockingly pretends to have no idea what a kid is. He is also currently dating and planning to engage Ellie Sattler. Ellie Sattler Dr. Sattler is a paleobotanist and Alan's girlfriend, she has a keen intrest in plants which when combined with her boyfriend's keen interest in paleontology, inspired her to become a paleobotanist. She has a fun, joyful personality, and deeply loves interacting with people (most notably, listening to Tim about dinosaur extinction theories, and playing along with Malcolm's flirtations). Ian Malcolm Professer Ian Malcolm is both a mathematician and self-declared chaotician. He believes strictly in cause to effect, and after seeing the park, explains that making profit out of tampering with nature will have horrible backlash. He also has a crush on Ellie, flirting with her and personally asking Alan if she was availible for a relationship (unaware the two were dating), he has three kids and four ex-wives, in which he comments that he loves change in his relationships but enjoys "swinging" as well, always being on the look-out for the next "ex-Mrs. Malcolm". He has a strange sense of humor and occassionally talks to himself. John Hammond John Hammond is a jolly old man, and the owner of Isla Nublar and founder of Jurassic Park. He is also the current C.E.O of InGen. He invites Grant, Ellie and Malcolm along in order to convince his investors that the park is safe and secure. He currently has been under stress due to his nephew's attempts to take over InGen, and his daughter's divorce, leaving him to take his grandkids Lex and Tim for the weekend. He also ends up having problems with the computer systems of Jurassic Park much due to the laziness of employee Dennis Nedry. Donald Genarro In the fanfiction, Genarro is quite different from his movie counterpart, although he dresses similarily, he seems to be much more of an "asshole" as Malcolm labels him. Unlike the movie, he doesn't purposely flee the Explorer's in fear of the T-Rex, instead, he leaves a minute before hand and after noticing the fences failure and hearing the Rex escape from it's pen, silently flees from the scene with the intent of leaving the others to die, however he still ends up becoming the first meal of the Tyrannosaur. It's later revealed he may have been a double agent for Biosyn, listing mistakes or worries about the park in an attempt to give Biosyn a higher rating with public relations rather than informing InGen of these errors. Timothy "Tim" Murphy Timothy is the grandson of John Hammond and a ten year old greatly interested in dinosaurs, and more about the dinosaurs disappearance then anything else, he's young, adventurous and is a long time admirer of Grant (much to Grant's dismay) and his books. Alexis "Lex" Murphy Lex is Tim's older sister, and has a keen interest in computers, being able to hack into basic mainframes, and understand simple lines of code, she has consideribly less knowledge about dinosaurs then her brother or the experts at Jurassic Park and only likes herbivores (veggie-saurs). She and Tim always seem to have fall-outs and tease one another, but they both greatly care for one another as brother and sister. She and Tim both attend a private school for wealthy families. William Deckard William is a friend of Tim Murphy and also Lex's first boyfriend, he is just over a year older than Lex and appears relatively quiet throughout his introduction scenes but as the story progresses, becomes much more sociable. Unlike his schoolmates, William does not come from a wealthy family and struggles in subjects such as math, but makes up for it in his understanding of quantum and his intellegence. He seems to be much like Malcolm in relation to his views about the park, and like Malcolm, occasionally makes jokes and talks to himself. Martin "Marty" Guitierrez Martin is a young and active biologist, he first appears studying a unknown lizard flesh sample and discovers a microscopic code number imprinted in the sample, upon further discovery into the meaning of the code, he finds out Ingen's involvement in biological engineering. Dennis Nedry Dennis is a clumsy computer nerd who is both a slob and very self-centered, due to financial issues he accepts a job as a double agent by InGen's rival Biosyn. Being given a false shaving cream can as a coolant-container for use in stealing InGen's dinosaur embryos and escorting them off of Jurassic Park. Ray Arnold Ray is the park's cheif engineer, he is mainly in charge of running the park, directing the staff, and doing work as a secretary. Robert Muldoon Robert Muldoon is the park's warden, he keeps watch over the security and control of the dinosaurs and the people who work at the park, he is most specifically concerned with the Velociraptors over any other dinosaur due to their intellegence and lethality. Richard Levine Richard Levine is a young, intellegent individual and old friend of Marty Guitierrez, however he is very self-centered, "a jerk" and usually does stupid things without much thought. He believes that prehistoric creatures still exist somewhere in the world and has spent years searching the jungles of Africa and South America for them, he first appears shortly before Alan Grant leaves to Isla Nublar at one of his speeches, he confronts Grant and gives him a light-weight but "nearly-indestructable" camera. Story: Below, I will post links to each of the chapters: Prologue #Dominican Republic #Introduction #Chaos Theory #Welcome to Jurassic Park #Life Finds a Way #Decisions, Decisions #Start the Tour #Pterosaur Aviary #Tropical Storms #Dinosaur Damage #"No Food On Me" #A Tree for My Bed #Baby Triceratops #System Shutdown #River Raft Adventure #Baryonyx Cave #Raptor #Perimeter Fence #Trek to the Visitor Center #Raptors in the Kitchen #UNIX #Fierce Fossil Finale Epilogue Category:Movies Category:Ideas Category:FanFiction Category:Stories Category:Alternate Jurassic Park